1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded product having a metallic luster surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chromium plating has been performed in order to give metallic luster to a surface of conventional form present in various products. However, chromium plating is a possible cause of environmental pollution, which may result in injury to an operator's health.